bullyfandomcom-20200223-history
Bully Wiki:Community Noticeboard
Welcome to Bully Wiki's Community noticeboard. Talk page rules apply here. This noticeboard is for discussion and voting on changes to the wiki, reporting vandalism and wiki rule breaking, requests for promotion, and reporting bad or unfair behaviour from Bully Wiki staff. Voting Rules Since voting about a change can cause arguments, here are the rules. *Anyone can start a topic for a community vote. *Please be civil when voting, and never condemn another users vote. *Voting usually lasts 3 to 5 days. Archives *Archive 1 Banned Users, their blogs, and their talk page use I just need opinions. When a user is blocked for good, should their blog posts be deleted? Dan the Man 1983 18:09, August 21, 2010 (UTC) :I'd say usually it should but administrators may decline to delete it at their discretion. McJeff (talk this way)/ 20:55, September 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Yes, I think it should, since no one but admins can really edit it. Jenny Vincent♣ 21:04, September 1, 2010 (UTC) :::I agree with deleting them, but if it was an argument or dispute in a blog that cause them to be blocked, I say leave that blog post on the wiki as proof, so to speak. :::Which brings me to another point, which me and Jeff seem to differ in our views on. When a user is blocked for good, should we let them keep their ability to edit and use their talk page, or should we take it away? Dan the Man 1983 03:03, September 2, 2010 (UTC) :::::Yeah, proof's good. And don't let them keep it, because then there'll be a LOT of complaining and insults since they'll have a "I can't get banned anymore!" additude. Jenny Vincent♣ 03:08, September 2, 2010 (UTC) :::That's exactly the reason why I don't let them have the ability to use their talk page once they're blocked for good. Incase they insult, or disrupt their talk page with spam. What else do they have to lose? They're blocked already. If they want to say sorry, well they should have thought of the consequences of their actions before being blocked. Dan the Man 1983 03:15, September 2, 2010 (UTC) :::::Ok, I'm not no Admin but I'll give you my opinion, I mean I don't think we should delete everything you got to give them a chance for example: karensarahrocks's blog is still there but should we delete it? I think it shouldn't be deleted and we should let them edit their own talk page, as long as they don't screw up, If they spam once again no more blog or talk page for them. So if they keep editing their talk page and prove they won't do anything bad then you can unblock them, but they should only get one chance so you'll know if they change. TheAgeofRockstar 16:50, September 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::::If we need proof, then I think it should be posted on the user page or the talk page. Blogs should be deleted, and if they have proof then someone should be sure to add the proof to either the talk page or user page. Jenny Vincent♣ 18:38, September 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::: Images In the past week, well ever since the achievements feature was added to the wiki, there has been a whole lot of images uploaded to the wiki. So many, that some of them may have violated copyright. So Jeff has suggested that some guidelines need to made for image uploading, and I agree with him. So does any one have opinions on images, their size, and how many should be limited to each page. Size - I think images should at least be large enough in size to be enjoyable. I think that images that are smaller than 250px in width at full size should not be added. Kateharrington 06:20, September 1, 2010 (UTC) McJeff's Opinions: I'm more concerned with making sure we know where the images are being found than limiting the size of them. As you see when I upload an image, for example File:Lawnmowing_park.jpg, I say what website I found it on, where the picture's original location was, and that the rights remain with Rockstar Games and Take Two Interactive. So... if you're finding pictures off the Bully website, you should say that, and if you're uploading your own fan art, you should say that... obviously if it's yours, you can do whatever you want with it. I would however like to propose a flat ban on uploading other people's fan art. If they want it displayed on Bully Wiki, they can upload it themselves, and if you think it's that awesome you can go to their deviantart account or whatever and ask permission. McJeff (talk this way)/ 20:54, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Dan's Opinions: I second what Kate says about size limit. There has been uploaded images, where it looked like someone typed in google search, and uploaded the smaller version of images. No one can hardly see them. I also agree with Jeff's idea of a flat ban, plus I definately agree with his comments on making sure the when we upload images, we state what website where they came from. In fact it is Wikia's own policy to do that. But also I think we should limit the number of images an article has. Any more then three images on an article, should not be allowed in my opinion. Dan the Man 1983 02:22, September 2, 2010 (UTC) :IMO, not including the character portraits, one image per character article, one or two per mission article depending on how long the mission is, and for articles like the location pages, as many as is informative. McJeff (talk this way)/ 05:52, September 3, 2010 (UTC) ::I think character portraits should be allowed one image other than the yearbook picture for students and school authority. All other adults should only be allowed one. And main characters (Jimmy, Gary, and Petey) should have 3 including the yearbook picture. Kateharrington 07:17, September 3, 2010 (UTC) :::When it comes to the number of images per page. I think 2 on a characters page, and 3 on a mission page is fair enough. Dan the Man 1983 07:53, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Character Infoboxes I was wondering, why don't we have character infoboxes? On the character pages, it could include the character's picture, clique, clique stats, that sort of thing. What's everyone else's opinions? Jenny Vincent♣ 18:38, September 9, 2010 (UTC) :Good idea. Dan the Man 1983 19:03, September 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks. So, if we should make some, how do you create a template? Jenny Vincent♣ 19:47, September 9, 2010 (UTC) :::Knowing a crapton of programming code. :::The infoboxes we have for the missions were imported from Grand Theft Auto Wiki by a guy named A-Dust. I edited it to format it better for Bully style missions. However, I can't program well enough to write my own infobox. Ages ago I tried to make infoboxes for Dan over at Boxing Wiki and couldn't do it. :::I'll see if there's something I can do. McJeff (talk this way)/ 00:05, September 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::OK, I'm importing the character box from GTA Wiki, but it's going to require a lot of editing to make it relevant to Bully. Please give me some time to mess around with it. McJeff (talk this way)/ 00:06, September 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Alright, thanks! Jenny Vincent♣ 00:10, September 11, 2010 (UTC) OK, here's what's happened so far. When I imported the infobox I realized I don't think there's enough information to make having a character infobox worthwhile. We could put only a few things in it, since we don't know things like nationality and birthdate and that stuff. *Character name *Picture *Clique *Voice Actor Also, I tried something else but it isn't working right. I made this page - Template:TowniesNav. In theory, it goes at the bottom of every Townie article. Then I would go and do a different one for the other cliques, using an appropriate color scheme (green and yellow for the nerds, royal blue and powder blue for the preps, etc). Problem is, it's supposed to collapse so you don't have to read the whole thing the entire time. And my version doesn't. Which means I'll have to go to community central and ask someone to fix it. But before I bother with that, do you guys like them enough that you'd like me to make one for the other groups? Or just delete that one and forget about it? McJeff (talk this way)/ 00:38, September 11, 2010 (UTC) ::I like the clique one! We could simply put it on the Townies page, and the other cliques on their pages. Adding on to the character infoboxes, we could put clique stats (Leader, 2nd in command, regular member.) But, you are right, there's not many things to put there. Jenny Vincent♣ 00:41, September 11, 2010 (UTC) :::Yeah, I like the clique navigation box too. :::But there is going to be a problem with these. We only know the second in commands for the Jocks, Preps and Townies. Me and Jeff disagree on who the second in command is for the Greasers, and we don't even know if the Nerds have one. We know the Bullies don't. :::Jeff, if you get stuck, your best bet is requesting help from one of the Wiki Helpers. Dan the Man 1983 15:08, September 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::The whole second in commands thing isn't a big deal, I can change that field. I replaced it with "lieutenants" for the Greasers, took it out for the Bullies and Nerds, and replaced the fields with Girls, Little Kids and Others for non-clique. ::::I can't be assed asking wiki helpers for help, too much work. McJeff (talk this way)/ 06:53, September 17, 2010 (UTC) :::::*Template:NonCliqueNav :::::*Template:NerdsNav :::::*Template:BulliesNav :::::*Template:PreppiesNav :::::*Template:GreasersNav :::::*Template:JocksNav :::::*Template:TowniesNav :::::McJeff (talk this way)/ 05:35, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Wow, those turned out very well! Sorry I couldn't help, but I'd screw it all down the drain. I'll start adding them to the articles, then. Jenny Vincent♣ 06:00, September 25, 2010 (UTC)